<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ветер с той стороны by papugaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376380">Ветер с той стороны</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka'>papugaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curtain Fic, Drama, Everyday Life, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вспоминая предпоследнюю неделю августа, Хайсе со временем поймёт, что упустил свой шанс.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ветер с той стороны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shtro/gifts">shtro</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Таймлайн - самое начало Ре.</p><p>За бетинг спасибо tanat_fantasy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В определённые моменты своей жизни Сасаки Хайсе с трудом мог оценить происходящее вокруг него как непосредственный участник. Скорее, он мог бы отнести себя к категории зрителей – той крохотной части контингента внимающей толпы, которая терпеливо сидела на положенном месте в кинозале, хрустела попкорном и затем аккуратно и послушно выбрасывала пустые стаканчики в урну на выходе из зала. Эта толика людей всегда досиживала до конца сеанса, каким бы отвратным ни было происходящее на экране, сколько бы банальностей ни впихивали им в усталые после рабочего дня мозги – добро на экране исправно побеждало зло, мужественные герои спасали прекрасных женщин, искажённый мир восстанавливал своё хрупкое равновесие. Это не было шедевром кинематографа (они это понимали, о, прекрасно понимали), но душевная усталость их с величайшей готовностью и радостью впитывала прописные и светлые истины, поскольку ничего другого замученная проблемами душа просто не была готова принять. Ребёнок болеет, на работе грозят увольнением, муж проигрался до последней йены, крыша протекает – и посему изначальный реалистичный сценарий фильма, где главный герой по логике вещей должен пасть замертво от шальной пули в голову, а его жена спиться и случайно утопить своего годовалого малыша в ванной, клепается заново, дабы в голове зрителя не произошёл финальный коллапс, добивающий и без того хрупкую вселенную.</p><p>Но работа Хайсе заключалась в постоянном столкновении с не-истинами.</p><p>- Вы слышали меня, следователь второго класса Сасаки?</p><p>Хирако Таке смотрел на него туманно, будто бы находясь не совсем здесь и обращаясь не к нему. Рядом с ним Хайсе чувствовал себя слишком уж недопустимо принадлежащим к телесному миру.</p><p>- Простите, задумался о своём, - извинился он. – Не могли бы вы?..</p><p>- Мог бы. – О нет, Хирако не смеялся, это была его обычная манера говорить, реагируя на чужие слова прямее проложенной железнодорожной колеи. – Арима-сан приболел, и сегодня его не будет на месте. Обо всём, что вы хотели сказать ему, вам следует докладывать мне.</p><p>Хайсе машинально кивнул. А потом очередная истина в его голове взорвалась с оглушительным звуком, как заминированный подвесной мост – он буквально видел, как с тяжёлым грохотом падают на землю чудовищно покорёженные куски металла и бетона. Нос ошпарил запах раскалённого железа.</p><p>- Арима-сан… заболел.</p><p>Встречный взгляд Хирако был всё таким же мутным, словно бы его совершенно не поразил тот факт, что Арима впервые, наверное, за свою жизнь взял больничный. Да ещё и не из-за «производственной травмы», как иногда посмеивались над боевыми ранениями студенты Академии CCG. Хайсе вполне понимал это желание пользоваться эвфемизмами – это были заплатки на тех местах, где ткань привычного мира начинала протираться, обнажая неприглядное, не-истинное нутро. Смотреть туда было страшно до истерического визга.</p><p>Но это была его работа. И Хайсе таращил глаза до рези, заталкивая обратно в глотку рвущийся наружу крик.</p><p> </p><p>Хайсе едва не отшатнулся, когда фигура Аримы выросла в дверях. После седьмого звонка он уже начал думать, что Арима ушёл в аптеку и они разминулись (что было наиболее вероятно); что Ариме настолько плохо, что он не может даже подойти и спросить, кто к нему пожаловал (какая чушь); что Хирако ему солгал и Арима на самом деле сейчас на задании в каком-нибудь отдалённом районе Токио (ложь Хирако вообще была чем-то не поддающимся объяснению). Сейчас, смотря на непривычно взлохмаченную голову Аримы, Хайсе мысленно добавил самый простой вариант, не пришедший ему в голову – что тот попросту крепко спал.</p><p>– Хайсе?.. – Кажется, ему удалось его удивить. Хотя он ничего не мог знать наверняка.</p><p>Дверь приоткрылась ещё немного – и тут Хайсе понял, что даже не подготовил слов. Что принято говорить в такой ситуации? Нет, неверный вопрос – что было бы принято говорить в такой ситуации Ариме? В голову назойливо лезли совершенно глупые реплики.</p><p>Поэтому Хайсе просто сказал «это вам» и сунул пакет в руки Аримы. Тот смотрел на него ещё пару секунд, а затем кивнул, словно Хайсе прошёл какую-то очередную проверку, и посторонился, безмолвно, но недвусмысленно приглашая его войти.</p><p>Кажется, Хайсе даже дыхание задержал, пересекая порог. Он чувствовал себя неким чужеродным элементом, словно был донорской кровью, переливаемой в иссушённые вены, а организм, для которого такая операция должна была стать спасением, пока не знал о том, что их белковые структуры не сочетаются. Соринка в глазу, гуль в квартире следователя. Он, Сасаки Хайсе, – в доме Аримы Кишо.</p><p>Одна сплошная не-истина и насмешка над привычным, правильным ходом вещей.</p><p>– Хайсе, – позвали его.</p><p>Арима вопросительно смотрел на него, держа в руках по чашке. Хайсе же откровенно уставился на него в ответ, не успев сообразить, что это выходит за рамки приличия и все рамки, которые он натыкал тут и там в своей душе, подсветив их дополнительными фонарями – чтобы было лучше видно. Арима выглядел донельзя необычно, взлохмаченный после сна, забывший про очки (Хайсе запоздало подумал о том, что, возможно, именно этому обязан тем, что его так пристально разглядывали – и лёгкое сожаление куснуло его где-то глубоко внутри).</p><p>– Да, спасибо. – Хайсе буквально ощущал, насколько жалкой была его улыбка, растянувшая губы. Я не знаю, о чём с вами говорить. Меня тут быть не должно. Меня не должно быть в вашей жизни. Вы не должны быть в моей.</p><p>Но вот он я, я здесь, и я расширяю прореху на ткани мира собственными руками.</p><p>Солнце заливало небольшую кухню тем пронзительным светом, который можно увидеть разве что в летние дни. Казалось, можно было ошпариться, просто смотря на него, и если бы не миролюбиво гудящий в углу кондиционер, то ламинат бы, наверное, уже оплавился, но даже маленький труженик не справлялся до конца с жарой. Арима стоял к нему спиной и колдовал над кофейником. Свет объял его с ног до головы, создавая странное, нездешнее ощущение от этой облачённой в белое фигуры. Хайсе только сейчас заметил, что он был во всём домашнем (ну разумеется, не в рубашке же ему ходить по квартире) – и было ещё страннее видеть его в тонком вязаном свитере и бесформенных штанах. Смотрите, сам бог сейчас готовит мне кофе. В свитере и штанах.</p><p>О Господи.</p><p>Хайсе, чуть не умирая от собственной наглости, решительно вырвал из рук Аримы кофейник и поставил его на стол. Арима даже успел открыть рот, чтобы – Хайсе не успел додумать, зачем – чтобы быть почти отбуксированным за стол. Хайсе упёр руки в бока, и его голос зазвенел, видимо, в попытке хозяина замаскировать неуверенность:</p><p>– Арима-сан, вы мерили температуру?</p><p>– У меня нет градусника, – ответил Арима, смотря на него неправильно, смотря снизу вверх.</p><p>– Чт.. – Хайсе почти задохнулся. Как можно быть таким беспечным?</p><p>– Это мой первый больничный за семнадцать лет. И его бы не было. Но Тайши не переубедишь.</p><p>Хайсе поставил в уме галочку завтра же отыскать Фуру и поблагодарить его за расторопность.</p><p>– Что сказал врач? Это простуда?</p><p>– Я не вызывал врача.</p><p>Арима смотрел на него безмятежно и даже слегка недоумевающе, а Хайсе не знал, чего ему хочется больше – удивляться такой неожиданной стороне неприспособленности Аримы или дать ему подзатыльник. Вторая идея выглядела заманчивее, но Хайсе испугался уже того, что она вообще ему в голову пришла. О выполнении задуманного не могло быть и речи. Никогда. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.</p><p>Поэтому Хайсе просто глубоко вздохнул несколько раз, а затем сказал, держа Ариму за плечи и задним умом понимая, что начинает млеть от ощущения тонкой шерсти под ладонями, впитавшей жар чужого тела, его дрожь и болезнь:</p><p>– Значит, в ближайшую неделю я – ваш врач.</p><p>Арима накрыл его руки своими, и Хайсе ощутил, как от него пахнуло холодом того, что таилось за всеми знаками «стоп», которыми он утыкал своё сознание. Но жара вибрировала в воздухе.</p><p>И холод был – освобождением.</p><p> </p><p>В одном Хайсе был уверен – Арима начал действовать первым, со свойственной ему расстановкой. Его атаки были едва заметными, оставляющими в мыльном пузыре, окружающем Хайсе, отверстия не больше игольного ушка: не счесть было случаев, когда он приходил отдать одолженную книгу лично, словно с этим не мог справиться его секретарь или ещё кто-нибудь пониже рангом; почти всегда после этой торжественной процедуры он оставался на чай – Арима никогда не напрашивался, но Хайсе совесть не позволяла отпускать человека просто так, когда тот приходил так поздно. Хайсе смотрел ему в глаза и осознавал, что Арима это прекрасно понимает, как военный спустя долгие годы службы иногда может предсказать места, где лежат мины, и обойти их. Может быть, Арима Кишо и разбирался в людях отвратительно, но зато прекрасно овладел стратегией. Крохотных дырочек в пузыре становилось всё больше, и уже можно было слышать ветер, свистящий в них. Хайсе изо всех сил старался не прислушиваться к нему – это было слишком много для него, слишком много для такого, как он.</p><p>Хайсе сновал с работы в особняк, где жил вместе с куинксами, из особняка – в квартиру Аримы, подобно вечно крутящейся пчёлке в водовороте своей маленькой пчелиной жизни. Отчёты писались кипами, скандалы пролетали мимо, как ничего не значащие перепалки, даже кислая физиономия Урие почти не трогала Хайсе, подхваченного порывом ветра, несущим его всегда в одно и то же место, как парусник несётся к тихим берегам.</p><p>– Да Маман влюбился, – хихикала Сайко на ухо Муцуки, и тот сконфуженно улыбался.</p><p>Приглашённый Хайсе врач осмотрел Ариму и прописал ему постельный режим в течение недели. Вскоре Хайсе убедился в том, что если Арима исполнителен на работе, то это отнюдь не значит, что он будет таковым и дома. Хайсе заталкивал его в кровать почти силком (понимая, что ему самым натуральным образом поддаются), срывался на гневные тирады о безответственном отношении к собственному здоровью, которые Арима выслушивал с неизменной доброжелательностью – а затем всё повторялось снова, и снова Хайсе находил невыпитые таблетки на столе, и снова не мог не повысить голос, а Арима… Арима стоял (проклятье, опять!), чуть подрагивающий от подскочившей температуры, слепо щурился на него и словно бы чего-то ждал. А Хайсе убивала глупость происходящего, <em>странность</em> происходящего и – самое главное – то, что сейчас, заставляя своего начальника лечь в постель, он чувствовал себя на своём месте.</p><p>– Почётный заталкиватель в кровать, – улыбнулся Хайсе, а Арима посмотрел на него так странно, так <em>оттуда</em>, что Хайсе на долю секунды пробил нездоровый озноб – или это дрожь чужой лихорадки передалась ему через тонкую ткань свитера?</p><p>Он сунул градусник в чехол, забыв посмотреть на 36,6, горящие на экранчике.</p><p> </p><p>Предпоследняя неделя августа была на исходе – подходил к концу и больничный Аримы. Хайсе ощущал себя так, словно выдержал долгий и трудный бой в одиночку, но победа стоила того. Завтра Арима возвращался в строй, и пусть это была не борьба с долгой и тяжкой болезнью, а обычная запущенная простуда, для Хайсе это было показателем того, что он стоил чего-то ещё помимо службы и – будем честны – абсолютной бездарности в сдерживании своих подопечных. Утром воскресенья он, окрылённый успехом, предложил выбраться из пропахшей болезнью квартиры и погулять по улицам. Просто так, без цели.</p><p>Арима не выказал никакого удивления и только согласно кивнул. Хайсе ждал, пока он соберётся, и думал о том, что вся эта ситуация подозрительно напоминает бегство. Как будто ветер, подхвативший его, на улице, в окружении чужих взглядов утихнет и унесётся куда-нибудь к подножию Фудзи, перестав терзать его и раскачивать яркие красные таблички, приказывающие остановиться.</p><p>Летние муссоны в этом году уже пролились над Токио и благополучно унесли свои воды к океану, оставив после себя немыслимую жару и сушь. Хайсе уже был готов сказать, что сглупил, предложив пойти на улицу в самое пекло, но Арима не дал ему в очередной раз провести ритуал самоуничижения, вручив ему соломенную шляпу и надев другую. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд он только плечами пожал: «Фура». Фура вообще объяснял многие полезные мелочи в жизни Аримы, который не привык на них размениваться сам. Не потому что это надо было продемонстрировать – в чётких схемах, составляющих его мозг, кажется, попросту не было понятия «удобно». Он мог проявить внимание к кому-то помимо себя, но не к себе самому.</p><p>«Как и ты», – читал в его глазах Хайсе и смущённо отворачивался под торжествующий рёв ветра.</p><p>Даже в час, когда жара достигала своего пика, токийские улицы не вымирали окончательно: мимо них, вышагивающих по тротуару в своих нелепых шляпах, сновали люди, поодиночке и группами, молодые и старые, смазанные в полуденном мареве, сквозь которое колыхались даже стены домов. Хайсе купил в придорожном лотке пару вееров и теперь украдкой смотрел на Ариму, на мгновение прикрывая лицо пёстрым треугольничком. Тот шёл рядом, немыслимо близкий и такой немыслимо человечный. Если бы Хайсе мог, он бы отпечатал эту картину на сетчатке глаза, чтобы потом перевести на бумагу, и показывал бы всем – смотрите, я видел его таким!</p><p>Лжёшь, конечно, – нашёптывал в уши ветер, что вырывался из огромных прорех. Это увидел только ты. Это – только для тебя.</p><p>«Только для меня», – с замиранием сердца думал Хайсе, глядя, как Арима протирает стёкла очков краешком футболки. Обычной летней футболки, так странно на нём смотревшейся. Вопреки его ожиданию, очки замутились только сильнее, и Хайсе хихикнул в веер. А потом Арима неожиданно улыбнулся в ответ – и Хайсе издал странный всхлип, утонувший в гудке проезжающего мимо автобуса.</p><p>Сегодня он не был зрителем, пришедшим посмотреть на в очередной раз подтверждающуюся истину. Быть может, только сегодня, пока воздух вокруг них вибрирует, пока на Ариме эта дурацкая соломенная шляпа, смахивающая на фермерскую, пока они читают аляповатые афиши и чьи-то любовные излияния на стенах домов. Гули, обязанности – всё исчезло за свистом ветра, как растворяющийся в воздухе мираж, словно бы именно то, что они сейчас здесь – это реальность. Такая потрясающе нелепая реальность.</p><p>Полупустое кафе встретило их благодатной прохладой. Официантка что-то радостно щебетала про обновившееся меню, и Хайсе из вежливости кивал, едва ли вслушиваясь в её слова. У Аримы по шее скатилась капелька пота и исчезла за воротником футболки. Наконец девушка отошла, и Хайсе вдруг осознал, что нужно, наверное, что-то говорить. Всю неделю их разговоры сводились к новостям с работы и к тому, как надо лечить Ариму. На улице многое отвлекало взгляд, и разговор не требовался. Сейчас, в тишине и прохладе, молчать было как-то неловко.</p><p>Хайсе разевал рот, как голодный птенец, но так и не смог выдавить ничего осмысленного, кроме слов о погоде. Арима помешивал лёд в своём кофе, смотря куда-то поверх плеча Хайсе, но не предпринимая никаких попыток начать разговор самостоятельно.</p><p>– Хорошо, – вырвалось вдруг у Хайсе единственное адекватное определение тому, что он чувствовал сегодня. И почти сразу ощутил, как вспыхнули его щёки. Вот стыдоба-то.</p><p>Молчание уже становилось неловким, пока Арима не сказал:</p><p>– Да.</p><p>Хайсе уткнулся в чашку, рассматривая завихрения пены на поверхности кофе – всё, что осталось от симпатичной кошачьей мордочки. Кажется, сейчас он тоже занимался тем, что разрушал неплохо сложенный ранее рисунок.</p><p>– Спасибо, что вытащил меня из дома, – сказал Арима, обводя помещение цепким взглядом. – Я давно не выбирался на улицу вот так, не в рамках задания. Это… занимательно.</p><p>Его глаза чуть сузились, а потом он снова расслабился и посмотрел на Хайсе.</p><p>– И за лечение спасибо. Я знаю, что пациент из меня так себе.</p><p>– Разве вы никогда не болели? – спросил Хайсе, и тут же ответил сам себе, улыбнувшись: «Конечно, нет. Это же Арима Кишо. Гроза гулей и прочая, прочая, прочая просто не может страдать от насморка. Это… неправильно».</p><p>– Возможно, в глубоком детстве. Но тогда меня, скорее всего, лечила мать.</p><p>– Мать? – заинтересовался Хайсе, понимая, что задаёт не те вопросы и вообще они говорят совершенно не о том, о чём нужно, и без чего эта неделя так и останется заключённой в вакуум, вырванной из череды дней. Хайсе упакует её хорошенько в своей памяти, и это будет, пожалуй, то немногое, что он сможет иногда снимать с полки и пересматривать. Сделает ли Арима так же? Он не знал.</p><p>Он знал, что зрение Аримы портится с ужасающей скоростью – добрых две трети всех книг в его шкафу были поставлены вверх ногами. Когда Арима читал вслух – Хайсе попросил его на прошедшей неделе – его глаза почти не бегали по столбцам, и у Хайсе возникло ощущение, что он слышит заученный наизусть текст. Сегодня Арима даже не посмотрел в меню, просто заказав то же, что и он. Найденные в каком-то шкафчике обезболивающие Хайсе оставил на том же месте. Также он знал, что Арима никогда не скажет об этом, как не сказал никому о своей болезни.</p><p>Он знал, что сегодня вечером вернётся в особняк, а завтрашнее утро продолжит череду дней, и там Хайсе снова увидит Ариму, но уже без этой дурацкой шляпы и запотевших очков. Арима снова принесёт одолженную книгу, которую он не прочитал, снова останется на чай, ради которого книга и бралась. Хайсе снова будет слушать его мнение о книге, но теперь уже гадая, читал ли он её раньше или попросил кого-то вкратце ему рассказать. Это то, чего Хайсе не вправе знать, это – слишком много даже для того, кто слышит ветер с той стороны. Быть может, позже.</p><p>Меня тут быть не должно. Меня не должно быть в вашей жизни. Вы не должны быть в моей.</p><p>Но сейчас я здесь, и это прекрасно.</p><p>Арима не говорил Хайсе, что в этом кафе среди посетителей затесалась парочка гулей. Арима работал в Управлении так давно и тренировался с такого глубокого детства, что, наверное, при сильном желании мог бы почти буквально учуять их. Всего лишь немного неестественное движение кадыка, когда они глотают человеческую пищу – и он бы уже имел повод снести им головы. Сегодня он не взял с собой куинке, но и без него беспомощен не был – хватило бы и зонта. Но сегодня он не на дежурстве. Сегодня он не на работе. Сегодня он просто человек, неплохо проводящий свои заслуженные выходные с тем, кто всегда – Арима знал – видел в нём в первую очередь человека, а не громкое имя. И не стоит Хайсе знать, насколько этот человек на самом деле слаб. Быть может, позже.</p><p>Меня тут быть не должно. Меня не должно быть в твоей жизни. Ты не должен быть в моей.</p><p>Но сейчас я здесь, и это прекрасно.</p><p>Они говорили ещё несколько часов, неторопливо потягивая ледяной кофе.</p><p>А мимо них, напитавшись влагой муссонных дождей и подобрав подол пыльного платья, неслышно проходило их последнее лето.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>